


Friday

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hair-pulling, Hurt Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Felicia, Omega Jared, Omega Kim, Omega Lauren, Omega Osric, kissing/OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared allows his friends to talk him into spying on his alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot. This is not a stand alone. Need to read the whole verse. Thank you for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> As always please forgive my grammar mistakes. Unbeta'd
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: MIGHT CAUSE TRIGGERS.....This series is about an AU where omegas have little to no rights. Alpha's have all the control. Jensen is a very traditional Alpha and Jared is a liberal omega. Jensen has no problem exercising his rights over Jared. There is physical, mental and emotional situations.

 

**Friday**

 

“This is a bad idea,” Jared said as he stood outside the Alpha’s Den bar and grill with Kim and Osric.

“Jared we wouldn’t drag you out here if we didn’t think you’d needed to see this for yourself,” Kim said while rubbing Jared’s shoulder.

 

EARLIER:

 

Jared and Michael had just returned from the park and were enjoying an afternoon snack of cut up apples when someone started banging on the front door. Kim, Osric, Felicia and Lauren showed up on Jared’s doorstep without warning. 

“Good you’re home .” Lauren quipped as she stepped inside, followed by everyone else.

“Apparently, Kim and Osric have it on good authority that Lisa Williams wants a relationship with Jensen.” Lauren blurted out.

“Jesus Lauren way to just dump that on Jared.” Felicia chided.

“What?” Lauren feigned innocence.

“Sorry Jared, we wanted to come over and talk to you about Lisa.” Kim cut in.

Jared walked into the kitchen and took his seat next to Michael. 

“Ok, what is this all about?” Jared asked.

Kim sat across from Jared and continued while the other omegas took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Listen no one here is surprised that Lisa is interested in Jensen however, she is making her feelings known to him.”  

Jared wasn’t blind, betas and omegas alike show interest in his alpha.  Jensen always seemed oblivious to their attention.

“Jensen isn’t interested.”

“Really?” Osric asked, “Because he is now calling her on his lunch break.”

“He’s probably checking on Michael,” Jared replied.

“Jared, he calls her almost every day and he knows when she doesn’t have a class.”

Jared shifted his attention to his son. 

“I appreciate that you guys are looking out for me, but things are good with us,” Jared stated.

“If all we had was that I might agree with you, but JD came home last Friday talking about how he could see Jensen in a ‘trio’ relationship with Lisa.” Kim declared.

“Misha told me that I shouldn’t be surprised if we get invited to a ‘tri’ mating ceremony soon. When I asked who he said Ackles”. Osric said.

 Jared feeling irritated asked. “Aren’t you all afraid getting into trouble by coming here.”

In unison, they all answered “No.”

“My friend Mandy is working tonight at the Alpha’s den.  I suggest that we go there and see for ourselves what is happening. Mandy said she’d help us, so the alpha’s won't know we’re there.” Kim added.

“I’m not spying on my mate.” Jared stood up and went to the sink and looked out the window.

Osric stood up and walked over to Jared patting his back lightly.

“Jared this is an opportunity to stop Lisa from getting any closer to your alpha. Can you imagine kneeling down to her?”

Jared turned around to face his friends.  He leaned against the counter and sighed.

“So how do we pull this off.” He asked.

“We’re all gonna get in trouble. No using our phones, we’re going take the heat. However, it’s better then our alphas finding out about our other activities. Lauren and I will watch the pups here while you, Kim, and Osric go to the bar.” Felicia explained.

“We will meet here at seven,” Lauren said as she stood up ready to leave.

“Fine,” Jared replied, watching his friends file out the door.

 

PRESENT TIME:

 

“C’mon Jared we need to do this before we lose our courage,” Osric said.

They decided to wear hoodies and use masking spray to hide their omega scents. Kim had text Mandy to let her know they had arrived. She was waiting at the entrance for them and ushered them to a booth where they had a clear view of their alpha’s booth.

Jared and Kim sat across from Osric.  Jared sat on the outside and had the clearest view of the alphas.  The tables were set up in an L-shape with the bar on Jared’s right side.  The bar was also set up as an L.  If Jensen were to look across the room he’d see Jared, but there were enough people milling around that his view would compromise. Jared could see that Jensen had his arm around Lisa and that she was cuddling into him.

“What do you see?” Osric asked.

“Jensen has his arm around her and she’s rubbing herself against him,” Kim remarked.

Mandy came up to the table bringing them three beers.

“Mandy tell Jared what you told me,” Kim whispered.

“Two weeks ago Lisa showed up like usual, but Jensen didn’t come in that night. Oh, my god she lost her mind whining to JD and Brianna about Jensen standing her up. She acted like Jensen was her mate or something.”

Jared nodded and looked over at Jensen.  He didn’t consider himself someone who acted on jealousy, but right now he was jealous and not because Lisa was practically on Jensen’s lap but because Jensen was smiling and looked truly happy. Jared felt like he didn't bring this kind of smile to his alpha's face.

 “We should go.” Jared suddenly declared.

“What? No. We’re here, let’s see what happens.” Osric suggested .

Jared looked over at the alphas to see everyone at the table were getting up.

“Shit,” Jared said panicking

“What?”

“There getting up” Kim replied.

“Are they coming this way?” Osric asked.

Jared glanced up. 

“Lisa is going toward the washroom and Misha is now at the bar.” Jared quickly looked down at the table.

“Stop that. You look like omega. Beta’s are not submissive.” Kim chided Jared.

“Sorry to inform you but I am an omega.”

“Seriously Jared,” Kim huffed.

For Jared time seemed to crawl by while he waited for the alphas to sit back down.  When Lisa eventually joined the table Jensen scooted over and let her sit on the outside. Jared kept glancing over at the table watching Lisa being more than just friendly with his alpha.

“Jared, you have to confront Jensen about Lisa,” Kim announced.

“Now?” He asked incredulously.

“No.” she and Osric were laughing. 

“God, you freaked me out,” Jared said.

“I don’t want JD kicking my ass in public, thank you very much.”

“I don’t want my ass…” Jared stops mid sentence because when he looked over they were kissing.  They were fucking kissing! Before Kim could grab Jared he was up and out of his seat heading towards the alpha’s booth.

“Oh shit,” Kim said trying to catch up to Jared, Osric on her heels.

Jared walked up to the table and grabbed a handful of Lisa’s long hair and yanked her out of the booth and out of Jensen’s arms. She screamed and tumbled to the floor the only thing holding her up was Jared because he still had a handful of her hair.

“How could you? I defended you. Fuck you Jensen.” Jared let go of Lisa and turned to walk away.  All the alphas were up and out of the booth looking at their mates.  Kim shook her head no at JD and turned to follow Jared.  Jensen caught up Kim pushing past her and chased Jared.  Jared pushed the door open allowing the cold air of the night to wash over him.  He turned right and started walking home. Suddenly he was shoved against the wall Jensen growling in his face.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind omega?” Jensen shouted.

“Have you alpha?” Jared barked back.

Jensen shoved Jared harder into the wall.

“You’re gonna regret tonight.” He hissed.

Jared mustered up enough strength to push Jensen hard and squeezing out from his hold.  Jared took off running.

Jensen spun around to see he had an audience.

“Jensen,” Lisa said stepping around a large alpha.  She was still crying holding her hair where Jared had pulled it.

“I want him punished.” She said between clenched teeth.

Jensen reached forward, grabbing her hand pulling her away from the crowd.

“I’ll take care of Jared.  He won't touch you again.” Jensen said quietly

“No alpha, I want him publically punished.” Lisa pulled away from Jensen. 

Jensen stood there watching Lisa walk up to the police car that had just pulled up.

 


End file.
